As microelectronic circuits become increasingly integrated, the demand for smaller components becomes stronger. For the capacitive components, the materials presently employed have inadequate dielectric constants to be used with lower area. To remedy this problem, exotic high dielectric constant materials such as Barium Strontium Titanate (BST) are presently in the research stage in many laboratories, especially for their potential use in DRAM applications. Such materials, however, invariably require the use of chemical elements foreign to the usual microelectronics manufacturing procedures and therefore require alteration of manufacturing processes and extensive compatibility testing. Accordingly, there is a need for a new improved dielectric material compatible with conventional microelectronic processing.